


Tiny Details

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Impractical Jokers, Tenderloins (Comedians)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find Brian on the couch after a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Details

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything from the readers point of view but here's to hoping you enjoy it anyway.

It was early Saturday morning when you found him on the couch, his grey sweats around his knees and his hand hidden beneath the fabric of his boxers. He had been out with the boys and the basin alongside the couch proved your suspicions, that he couldn't handle vodka as well as he claimed. The derogatory position he had fallen asleep in though seemed to show he had been feeling better. 

 

Leaning against the door frame, you rest your own weary ahead against the wall and cross your arms with a smile. He was truly something wonderful, especially in slumber when the years seemed to slip from his face and a calm aura surrounded him. His hair, as per usual, was disheveled and every second or so he would snore softly.

 

The tiny details were what enthralled you most. How he slept with his lips slightly apart because he was prone to colds and his sinus' were usually blocked. There was a tiny white scar above his left eyebrow that nobody ever noticed, but you did, because you were the one who gave it to him during a game of Frisbee. Then there was the freckle just behind his left ear that you always made a point to kiss every morning. 

 

He snorted and his hand shifted to his stomach, where he scratched lightly and began to breath softly again. With an affectionate smile, you crossed the room and covered him with the knitted throw, gently smoothing his hair back from his face and curling up on the single chair to read until he woke.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
